Life goes on.....
by devilwentdown
Summary: Here Endgame didn't happen B'lanna's had her baby, and Seven and Chakotay are together. it's C/7 but this is can change........(it's not very angsty but it is a little and there is more to come) *****NEW CHAPTER*****
1. Default Chapter

This takes place in an alternate universe where endgame didn't happen. B'lanna has had the baby and Seven and Chakotay are together. It's totally different to my usual stuff and for those of you wondering about 'Leola Root jam' my last story the conclusion will be up in the next week or so.

The sick bay was in full light as the senior crew gathered around to congratulate the new parents. 'What are you two going to call her anyway?' asked Harry as he passed the baby girl onto Chakotay. 'My daughters name is' announced Tom 'Drum roll please' Harry started a drum roll ' My beautiful daughter's name is Miral Phoenix Paris!'. A cheer erupted in the sickbay.

 'So where did the names come from?' inquired the captain, a few minutes later when the noise had died down. She was holding the baby sitting beside B'lanna's bed. B'lanna answered 'Miral for my mother and Phoenix for …. For someone very special who died a long time ago'. As the celebrations continued the first officer slipped outside.

'Chakotay where are you going' asked Kathryn as she hurried after him 'The party is just getting started'. He kept going. 'Chakotay what is wrong with you? Answer me!' the captained shouted, her voice getting more and more impatient as she followed him. 'I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone' He shouted turning around to face her. 'It's none of your damn business'. 'None of my business? I am the captain of this ship and everything that goes on in it is my business.' Her tempered was getting worse. ' You can' just walk out of a celebration of your best friend's child and not expect anyone to notice'. Chakotay was in no mood for this 'You want to know what's wrong? You really want to know?'.  She stood face to face with him. 'Yes I want to know'. 'The Phoenix that B'lanna named her daughter after was my daughter. She's dead. And I am sorry but it did upset me because unlike you I don't keep all my emotions bottled up inside'. He stormed off leaving a shell-shocked captain, who never even knew that her best friend of 7 years had a daughter and had never told her.

The next day on the bridge Kathryn watched Chakotay as the day went by. He had been acting the same as usual as if last night hadn't even happened. Later, as she sat alone in her ready room, she tried to come to terms with this. What should she do? Could she approach the subject again? But how he was acting like he didn't even tell her last night. 

The door beeped. 'Come' she said. B'lanna walked in with Miral in her arms. 'Hi captain I just called up so we could talk we barely saw each other last night' she said smiling , she settled into her chair and got comfortable. This was the perfect opportunity thought the captain. B'lanna knew about Chakotay's daughter and could tell her what happened. 'B'lanna can I ask you something?' she approached the subject cautiously. 'Sure what is it?' B'lanna answered. The captain decided to just blurt it out 'What happened to Chakotay's daughter?'. B'lanna looked shocked 'He told you?' Kathryn answered cautiously 'Last night I followed him after he left the party and asked what was wrong. He said that phoenix was his daughter and she was dead'. 'He doesn't talk about it a lot even with me it upsets him too much.' B'lanna looked sad as she remembered the past. 'Please tell me, B'lanna I need to know'. 'ok but just let me talk, no questions or anything'.

                    She began 'I joined the maquis 10 years ago when I was 23. I had dropped out of the academy as you know and after drifting for a while I joined the maquis. But I wasn't allowed to go fight straight away first I was sent to this planet where all new recruits went if they were young or if the person who recruited them thought they needed extra training. Starfleet never discovered it. This place was run by this women Isis Fernandez. She was amazing all the children who's parents were fighting lived on this planet and it was a paradise and she cared for it. It's where I first met Chakotay. He and Isis had been dating each other for about a year and shortly after I arrived they split up. It was amicable though and they stayed friends which was good when Isis found out that she was pregnant. They were surprised but they were so excited, they even got married but it was only so that the baby would have two legal parents. They planned to divorce after the baby was born. Everything was going fine as I was on Chakotay's ship we went back there as often as possible and Isis and I became good friends. When the baby was born everyone was celebrating Chakotay and Isis were popular in the maquis and nearly everyone came for the party. They never got around to getting that divorce though. As time went by things got into a routine. We went back to the planet every two weeks and then Isis and I would go and get supplies for the children. The war with the Cardassians had worsened by then and we had made contingency plans that if the planet was attacked that everyone would go through the wormhole and then the maquis would come for them but when the planet was attacked they didn't have a chance we were lucky though because the federation were involved and when they realised that all the inhabitants were children they rescued them and took them to orphanages. Most people got their families to go and get their children and care for them after that. But Isis wasn't on the planet one of the kids said that all the adults had to leave on a shuttle so that they wouldn't be arrested . The Cardassians blow it up and killed Isis, Phoenix, and two of the other adults Mark and Serena. It nearly killed Chakotay to lose his daughter like that. He's never really gotten over it.

The captain looked shocked as B'lanna sat there tears running down her face. ' Isis was his best friend and mother of his only child, and Phoenix was his angel. About 6 months later voyager met us and from then on you know the story. But Chakotay still won't talk about it even with me and I was Phoenix's godmother and Isis's friend. He just tries not to think about it that much' 'I didn't know. I'm sorry I asked you B'lanna' Kathryn looked so sad as she apologised to B'lanna. 'It's ok Kathryn it does me good to remember them they were like my family. But time has moved on and so does Chakotay.' Kathryn got up and walked over to her window and stared out at the stars. She turned again to B'lanna ' should I tell him that I know? That you told me?'. B'lanna thought for a moment 'Tell him I told you. He can yell at me later. I'd better go and put this little girl to bed her dad will be wondering where we are'. B'lanna stood up and walked over to Kathryn and hugged her. 'I'll see you tomorrow'

It was a month later and Kathryn still hadn't talked to Chakotay about Phoenix. She had tried but every time she get near to him Seven came. He and Seven had been getting closer and closer lately and the rumours that they were dating seemed to be true. She had missed her chance with him, she knew that now. Seven was her protégé and Kathryn knew that she could never try and take Chakotay from her. It was her own fault that she had been to scared to make a move, that protocol had been ingrained too deeply into her for her to change and tell him how she felt. 

C'est la vie, she thought to herself as she watched Chakotay and Seven play chess together in the mess hall. I can wish and wish but my wishes are in vain and she walked out of the mess hall and to her ready room her ship needed her, it would always need her.


	2. Life goes on some more.......

Six months later Chakotay and  Seven announced their engagement. Although she smiled and laughed Kathryn felt as if she was dying inside. She even agreed to do their wedding ceremony, it was fitting that she should preside over the wedding of the man she loved and the women he loved.

Four days to the wedding and the bridge crew were excited everyone was talking about it. 'Captain I'm picking up a signal on long range sensors….. it looks federation' yelled Harry excitedly. The crew all turned around to him. 'Give me the coordinates Harry' yelled Tom 'We have to check this out'. Kathryn hoped that this wasn't a false hope, the best thing she could imagine now was getting way from this wedding to be on her own.

'It's an M class planet. I'm picking up just 5 lifesigns. They are humanoid.' Harry read the information from his screen you could hear the disappointment in his voice. He had hoped that it was a way home. 'Open communications' ordered the captain. Harry nodded that it was open. 'This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the federation ship Voyager. Can you read me?' a little voice answered. 'Hello do you have a doctor?' it was obviously a child's voice. Kathryn relaxed and answered 'of course we do who needs a doctor?'. 'My mommy she's really sick and Serena and Mark are gone looking for food and the baby is crying and my mommy won't wake up' the child was crying now, she sounded terrified. 'Ok sweetie we are going to transport you onto our ship get the baby and go over to your mom and we'll transport you to out sick bay' Kathryn ordered her gently. 'Ok I will' the little girl answered and the crew could hear her picking up the baby and walking away. 'Ensign Kim Beam them to sickbay. I'll meet them there' ordered Kathryn. 'Aye Captain' 

Kathryn hurried to sick bay and when she arrived she found the doctor working on the child's mother. The little girl was sitting on the ground crying. Kathryn walked over the her and took the baby out of her arms. It was a little boy obviously bajorn, about 8 months old. 'Hi my name is Kathryn we were talking before' she knelt down to the child's level. The girl was about 9 years old and human. 'My name's Nixi' she said relaxing a little. 'Well Nixi why don't we let the doctor use his medicine to make your mommy better. You can come with me and we can get something to eat.' The captain asked standing up. 'Will my mommy be ok?' Nixi asked. Kathryn looked over to the doctor. He didn't look that hopeful. 'We'll have to wait and see Nixi but the doctor will call us as soon as he knows anything. Ok?' she asked. 'Ok' Nixi agreed holding out her hand o the captain.

They made a strange sight the captain of a starship holding a baby and accompanied by a little girl with long black hair. When they reached the mess hall Kathryn brought the children over to the replicator and asked Nixi what she wanted. She replicated a suitable formula for the little boy and realised she still didn't know his name. 'Nixi' she asked 'What's the baby's name? 'Chuckles' she replied 'Can I have some mushroom soup? Please Kathryn and some bread rolls with butter?' 'Of course' the captain replied, thinking how comfortable the child was with adults.

As they finished their meal Seven approached 'Captain may  I speak with you a moment' she asked in her usual manner, ignoring the children. Nixi stared at her with interest 'What planet are you from?' she inquired with the directness that only a child can have. ' I come form earth' replied Seven coldly and turning back to the captain. 'Then why do you have metal bits in you?' Nixi was not letting this subject go. 'Because' Seven started to become annoyed ' I used to be a Borg drone. Now be silent while I speak to the captain'. Nixi stared at Seven for the whole time she was talking to the captain about Astrometrics. When Seven left Nixi asked Kathryn an awkward question. 'Why was that lady so rude I was only asking a question and she got mad?' 'Well' said the captain thinking about how she should say this 'Seven isn't used to children' 'Well I don't like her. I like you better' with that she gave the captain a big hug. Well at least someone likes me better, thought the captain as she brought the children to her quarters. They could both do with a bath and a nap then she could check how Nixi's mother was.

Two hours later they were both sound asleep. Kathryn put the computer to alert her if they woke up and ran down to Sickbay to check on the women. When she reached their she heard arguing. 'You I don't care what is going on I am not staying here on a Starfleet ship' the woman continued 'I'll be arrested and now may I remind you of patient confidentiality. I'm maquis and we are not exactly welcome' the doctor was shouting 'I told you the Maquis have been disbanded'. 'Like I'm going to believe you? I'm not dumb' the woman was staring at the doctor through narrowed eyes. Kathyrn stood there watching not entirely sure what to do. The doctor caught sight of her after a while 'Aah captain can you please tell this women that the Maquis are no more'. Kathyrn wasn't sure what to say this women was obviously a member of the Maquis and B'lanna had told her once that if a Maquis was caught they denied everything and often tried to escape violently. 'You are not going to believe me but we have some ex-maquis in  our crew so I'll have one of them come and talk to you' . 'I am not going to talk to traitors of the cause' the women responded passionately. 'Ok so. Doctor call me when she is well enough to be returned to the planet' with this Kathryn walked out of the room. She knew this was going to be a hard week.

In his quarters Chakotay sat alone. He was supposed to be clearing space for his bride to be's regeneration unit but he couldn't seem to make himself. In four days time he was going to be married again and already he was having doubts. This wedding was so different to his last. Isis and he had not been in love but they had been close and they knew the marriage was just until the baby was born. Phoenix he hadn't thought of her in so long, not since he told Kathryn. No, he thought, shaking his head he had yelled it at her in anger and pain. Since then they hadn't really talked, but properly maybe that was the reason that he said yes when Seven proposed and maybe because he was getting older next year he would be 46. he wanted more children, not that they could replace Phoenix but they might ease the pain slightly. He stood up, he needed to talk to Kathryn.

He walked quickly down the corridor to her quarters. He rung the bell and waited for her to answer impatiently. He rang again and called her name. He could hear something at the other side of the door a voice muffled by the door. 'Sorry I don't know how to open the door you'll have to wait until Kathryn gets back'. 'Who are you?' he asked surprised to hear someone else in the captains quarters. 'I'm Nixi' she replied cheerfully. 'Nixi what?' he inquired he was curious about this girl. 'Well my full name is Phoenix B'lanna Fernandez but everyone calls me Nixi. What's yours?'. Chakotay almost fell over when he heard her name he ran away as quickly as he could this was some kind of sick joke……

When Kathryn got back to her quarters Chuckles was still sound asleep but Nixi was sitting in a chair looking at a book. she jumped up when she saw Kathryn coming in. 'Someone came to the door while you were out but I didn't know how to open it so I talked to them through but when I told him my name he went away. That was kinda rude wasn't it?' Nixi was jumping around as she recounted this story to Kathryn. 'It's ok I'm sure whoever it was they'll call back now why don't you sit down while I make some call just for a minute' Kathryn hit her comm. Badge and called B'lanna. 'Torres here' 'B'lanna I need you to do me a favour' 'sure captain what is it?' there's a women in sickbay who is a member of the maquis and won't believe that they have been disbanded will you speak with her?' 'sure captain. I'll report back later on' 'thanks B'lanna'. 'There Nixi I'm all done why don't we go and wake up chuckles and then we can go to the bridge for a while' Kathryn called. 'What's a bridge Kathryn?' Nixi replied 'I've never been on a starship before'

The captain was exhausted she had taken Nixi and Chuckles to see the entire ship but somehow she didn't think that chuckles had really appreciated it. All she wanted to do now was go to bed but she had to go back down to sickbay and check on this mystery women. She left the two kids in Harry's capable hands and went on her own. When she reached the doors of sickbay she listened carefully at the door she couldn't hear any shouting this time at least. She walked in. B'lanna was hugging the stranger crying. She jumped up when Kathryn cam in. 'This is Isis Captain' she said introducing them. 'As in Chakotay's Isis' she asked feeling kind of faint. 'God it's been a long time since I was called that' Isis said laughing. 'So Nixi is….' Kathryn was trying to make sense of all of this. 'Nixi is Chakotay and my daughter' said Isis 'So you've been looking after my little girl while I've been in here.' 'Yes ' Kathryn replied 'And Chuckles'.  'Who the hell is Chuckles?' exclaimed B'lanna. 'Chuckles is Serena and Mark's son named of course for Chakotay but we shortened it to his old nickname' explained Isis. 'He'll hate you. He hated that nick name so much!' said B'lanna laughing 'Can I be the one to tell him?'


	3. 3

Chakotay wasn't laughing though. The girl in Kathryn's quarters was she really who she said she was? Could it just be a coincidence that she had the same name as his daughter? What was it that she called herself…Nixi that was it. Typical Isis she gave everyone nicknames I was Chuckles, B'lanna was Bella and Seska was-- actually even when she met Seska and didn't know she was a spy she used to call her demon bitch. She was always a good judge of character. I have to pull myself together, he thought to himself. 'Computer locate Captain Janeway' he ordered. 'Captain Janeway is in Sickbay' replied the computers cold voice. Then I'm off to Sickbay, he thought.

The three women sat in sickbay and talked Isis told them of how she ended up in the delta quadrant. 'Well' She started 'We tried to stick to the original plan to go though the bajorn wormhole and hide there until someone came for us. But we didn't make it the cardassians knocked out our sensors and navigation then a wormhole opened Serena mistook it for the bajorn one and brought us through. We were badly damaged and crash landed on the planet that your ship is now orbiting. We've been there ever since. It was hard but we even got thinking of it as home especially Mark and Serena. Last month traders came to visit us and offered to bring us to a nearby planetary system so we could live with people again. We were going too they are coming in two days for us.' 'Well you all are welcome to come back to the Alpha quadrant with my crew' offered Kathryn. 'I might take you up on that' Isis replied smiling 'First though I want to see my darling husband again and get that divorce through!'

That moment Chakotay burst though the doors. 'Sweetie did you remember to feed the cat while I was gone?' asked Isis playfully and with that Voyagers esteemed first officer fell flat on his ass on the floor. 'I thought you'd be over the fainting thing by now Chuckles I mean, you fainted when Nixi was born and again at our wedding' Isis was enjoying this even if she hadn't seen him in years she still knew how rarely words failed him and grabbed the chance to mock him a little, in good fun of course. 'Well' B'lanna butted in 'I think he more passed out at your wedding after all that champagne'. 'There is so much I don't know Commander we'll have to have a discussion' added the Captain joining in. By now the three women were gathered around him in a circle, he on the other hand was on his ass sputtering. 'Ok!' he yelled standing up 'B'lanna I love you but get out, ditto for you Captain, no disrespect intended but I need to talk to Isis alone. Computer shut down the EMH'. With that he booted them all out. 'Well, well, well' tut tutted B'lanna standing outside sickbay 'What do you think that Seven will say?'

Seven was in Astrometrics getting on with her job. She was feeling very pleased with herself at managing to plan a wedding without neglecting her duties once.  She had prepared to move all her belongings into Chakotay's quarters the day after the wedding. In her mind everything was perfect.

That evening Chakotay called around to Kathryn's to pick up Nixi, he left Chuckles with Kathryn as he was sound asleep and with that the family that had been apart for years were reunited in his quarters.

'Daddy can I have some chocolate?' Nixi begged, she had quickly seen the advantages to having with two parents more people to get sweets off of. 'No sweetie it's time for bed' Chakotay replied. He and Isis had already discussed what rules were to be in place, Chakotay hadn't wanted to screw up Nixi's life by just waltzing straight in. Isis jumped in to back him up 'Come on brush your teeth and we'll get the sofa ready for you to sleep on'. Half an hour later the little girl was sound asleep as her parents crept into the bedroom to keep talking. 'I've missed so much' Chakotay sighed as he sat down on the bed ' I don't even know her or you'. 'What's changed Chakotay?' Isis asked 'We are still best friends and nothing more.' 'I know that' he replied 'But who else does apart from B'lanna. I mean I'm engaged to be married again and now the wedding can't go ahead. We're still married'. 'Chakotay' Isis took his hand 'I'm sure the  captain can grant us a divorce quickly maybe even before this wedding. She knows our situation.' Chakotay jumped up 'Well maybe I don't want a divorce, maybe I still love you'. 'That is a load of crap. Why are you saying that? And don't you dare say that it's because of Nixi' Isis was getting angry now. 'Well maybe I just don't want to get married to Seven' he shouted back. 'Shh! You'll wake Nixi. Look if  you have cold feet just tell Seven I'm sure she'll understand' Isis stood up and went over to the replicator. She replicated some pyjama's. 'Now' she said sounding tired 'I am going to bed and so are you. In the morning you will have breakfast with your Fiancée and talk to her about this situation and about Nixi.' 'Thanks Isis' Chakotay said a few minutes  setting out a bed  on the floor. 'For what?' she was already half asleep. 'For being the sane and rational friend that I need' he said with a half smile. 'I know Chuckles but keep telling me how great I am, could you the ego boost' and with that she flipped off the lights.


	4. 4

Early the next morning Isis jumped out of bed. She was used to being up early and so after writing Chakotay a quick note she had a shower, replicated some clean clothes and went to explore the ship. As she looked at the ship plan on the computer outside Chakotay's quarters she decided to start with Engineering and checking up on her old friend Bella.

Ten minutes later she waltzed into Engineering and surveyed all the engineers working hard, concentrating in their neat Starfleet uniforms. Then she caught sight of her old friends, namely Gerron. She stood back and looked at him. He had grown up a lot since he first came to the colony for training. He was all grown up now. He turned around and saw, she put her finger to her lips to hush him up and nodded for him to follow her into the corridor. She wanted to have a chat with him before everyone else. When he got out he grabbed her up into a hug and spun her around. 'Last time I saw you could barely lift a phaser rifle never mind me' Isis teased as he put her down. 'We thought you died' he said. 'Oh c'mon Gerron did you really think that I would just day with no fanfare. This is me, when I head to the graveyard I will be old grey and have died in a very glamorous fashion. Is that understood?' she asked teasing him some more. 'Yes ma'am'  he replied saluting her, just as Tuvok passed. He gave them a strange look. 'Oops you had better get back to work before they think that I'm trying to take over the ship' she whispered shooing him back into engineering 'I'll call back down later on' and with that she was on her way again. 

Isis was hungry by now and so headed for the mess hall after inquiring about it's location from the computer. Mmmm she thought finally good coffee she hadn't had any in years and was dying for a cup. She made her way in the mess hall was pretty quite and she didn't recognise any one as she looked around. She went to the replicator and ordered herself a big breakfast a full fry up and a big mug of black coffee. She sat down on her own in the corner of the room and tucked in. 

A few minutes later Tom Paris and Harry Kim walked in after the daily visit to the holodeck for 'exercise' in reality they usually played Captain Proton. When they saw Isis sitting alone in the corner Tom nudged Harry and they both started at her. They had sat down close to her looking at her and discussing what Tom knew from B'lanna. After about five minutes of this scrutiny Isis was sick of it. She spun around and they both shut up 'Do either of you have anything to say to me?' she demanded. They jumped 'N-n-no' stammered Harry. 'And what about you lieutenant what do you have to say to me?' she said standing up. But Tom was married to B'lanna and if he could stand up to her he could stand up to this woman 'Are you really married to Chakotay?' he looked and sounded nervous. ''It's none of your damn business. Now stop staring at me or I will kick your ass to Cardessia and back' with that she went back to her table. God, she thought to herself, I'm famous!

Seven had entered the Mess hall just as Tom asked his question. Chakotay's wife?, she said to herself, she must have misheard. Chakotay wasn't yet married to her. She went to join Tom and Harry. 'Good morning Ensign, Lieutenant' as she sat down. 'How are you both this morning?' she asked politely. 'We're fine Seven how are you?' Harry asked sounding concerned. 'I am fine Ensign is there a reason I should not be?' she asked back, surprised at his tone. 'Well the rumours about Chakotay's first wife and his child? They don't bother you?' he asked. 'Chakotay does not have a wife yet, I will be his first wife when we marry in three days' she replied.

Isis was sitting at the other table eavesdropping shamelessly. When she heard the conversation she was shocked that Chakotay hadn't talked to his fiancée yet. It's not my place to judge, she thought as she got up to leave, but that women should know that her wedding was looking very unlikely even if the divorce came through in time.

As Isis slipped out the door Harry pointed her out to Seven. 'Thank you ensign' she said, standing up. Harry watched as she walked out the door her head held high. He loved her so much but he wanted her to be happy and if Chakotay was the one to do that he wished her the best of luck, even if it was hurting him inside.

Seven walked quickly to Chakotay's quarters to speak with him about this matter. It was more then likely just gossip and that woman was just an old friend. When she reached his quarters she opened the door. He had given her clearance last month. The first person she saw was Nixi eating her breakfast while reading a book. 'DADDY' She yelled at the top of her lungs 'The mean lady from yesterday when Kathryn took me for lunch is here and she didn't knock and don't like her and can I make her leave' by the time Nixi had finished her rant Chakotay had appeared. 'Hi Seven. Nixi your bath is ready. Go on now.' 'Yes daddy' She replied angelically as she stuck her tongue out to seven when he wasn't looking. 'Seven I'm sorry I didn't come to you-' he said turning back to her. 'It's alright Chakotay. I take it that the rumour about you having a wife and child are true then?' she asked in a low voice. 'Yes. I should have told you but….but I thought that they were dead so there didn't seem much point' he replied. 'Except for the fact that we are engaged to be married how can we if it's all starting out on a lie? Well Chakotay tell me? Were you ever going to tell me about them?' She was starting to get upset. 'Probably not. It hurt too much' he was finally honest with her. Seven looked at him and smiled, a sad, wry, smile and took his ring off of her finger. 'we should never have gotten engaged. I thought that we would be successful but it appears that I was wrong. I'll undo all the arrangements if you would be kind enough to inform the crew that our wedding will not be going ahead.' She said this all gracefully but the tears running down her face told a different story. 'Seven I am sorry' he didn't know what else to say. 'If our marriage would ever have worked you would have said you loved me by now. Good bye Chakotay' with that she kissed him on the cheek and left. 


	5. 5

Two years later Nixi ran into her fathers quarters her mom's were just down the hall so it's wasn't far. She was looking for her book she was certain that she had it last night when she was over here 'borrowing' replicator credits. Her dad had been threatening to put a security lock on his replicator because she was always replicating things without asking. Nixi felt it was her right to do it. In two months time she'd be 13 and a teenager. She definitely couldn't find her book here. Oh well, she thought, I can borrow it off Naomi. They had become good friends since they were the only kids on the ship. Mark and Serena had decided to stay on the planet with Chuckles. She missed them a lot but in the balance she much preferred living on voyager. But now she had to hurry her mom would be waiting for her in the mess hall.

Isis stirred the pot again and dropped in some oregano. She had taken over as ship's cook shortly after arriving. Chell had done it for a while but his food was even worse then the fabled Neelix's. Today she was serving up Lasagne. She'd even slipped some nutritious Leola root in there to see if anyone noticed. She was certain Tom wouldn't for all his protestations that he could smell Leola root from 100 paces. She and Tom had become good friends after that shaky beginning. She was glad he was a good person and made B'lanna so happy, she was even expecting another baby. As Isis looked out form her kitchen she saw Seven and Harry sitting together holding hands. They had started going out about 8 months ago and finally it had eased Chakotay's guilt about their wedding not working out but Isis had a feeling that there would soon be another wedding involving Seven on board. She watched as the captain and Chakotay came in Nixi trailed after them arguing with Naomi. 'What's cooking Mom?' Nixi asked as she walked back into the kitchen and began pouring out coffee for herself and the captain. 'Nixi how many cups have you had today?' Isis questioned, Nixi was well on her way to becoming as much of a coffee addict as the captain. 'Just one mom' she said quickly. 'I saw you in here twice today!' Isis accused. 'She was getting it for me Isis' Kathryn intervened, winking at Nixi. 'See mom you just don't trust me!' Nixi shot back.

An hour later Isis watched as Kathryn and Chakotay chatted. Naomi and Nixi had left for the holo-decks. Isis watched them they had always been close friends but since Harry and Seven had been together she had been gently nudging them together. She had organised dinner parties and made sure everyone but them were called  away, made sure that they were both alone together a lot and still nothing. She knew for certain she'd checked his quarters to see if anyone had stayed over. So some people think may think that was a little too much but all she wanted was for him to be happy and if he was going to remarry it might as well be with someone  that both she and Nixi got along with!

Later that day Isis was having coffee with B'lanna. She was six months pregnant and having the most awful mood swings. 'So what did you want?' asked B'lanna, tucking into her decaf coffee. 'We have to get Kathryn and Chakotay together' Isis said determinedly. 'And how are we going to do that? It's not like we haven't tried before they're both just stubborn.' B'lanna asked, she had had years of this, trying to get the two senior officers together. 'Well' said Isis 'I have a fiendish plan……'

That evening Nixi called around to the Captain's quarters. 'Hi Nixi' said Kathryn looking surprised 'Hi Kathryn' Nixi had never gotten out of the habit of calling the captain by her first name 'Can you come over to Mom and mine's quarters tomorrow night for dinner?'. 'Sure' answered the captain. 'See you then' called Nixi as she ran out. The dinner was her mom's idea to set up Kathryn and her Dad. Nixi wanted it to work, if she was going to have a step mom it might as well be some one nice like Kathryn. 'Is she gone' called Chakotay from under the bed in Kathryn's bedroom. 'Yes sweetie she's gone, but we really should tell everyone you know' answered Kathryn watching her lover get out from under the bed 'We are two single adults we should be allowed have a relationship' she continued. 'Yes we should but voyager is such a small ship that can you really put up with the gossip' he answered wrapping his arms around her waist. 'I suppose. You are too good at convincing' she said with a smile 'We tell them on our 6 month anniversary ok?' she asked. 'Ok whatever you want' he answered sweetly.

The next morning Kathryn went for her usual breakfast of a cup of coffee. She wasn't feeling that great but she had a feeling that wonderful, magical coffee would cure what ailed her. As she entered the mess hall she saw Isis filling her favourite coffee mug for her, how great it was to be captain! She went over and took the mug from her and went to sit with her in the kitchen. It was a habit they had gotten into to catch up, Isis knew what everyone on the ships problems were and often filled the captain in on what she might have missed while she was on the bridge fighting off aliens. 'Jenny Delaney stayed over at Gerron's last night' Isis dropped this juicy gossip to and eager captain. 'Your joking! I thought that Gerron and she were just friends' the captain replied. 'Well why else would she have come out wearing the same dress she had on last night' Isis was the gossip queen of Voyager no one could rival her. The captain was feeling progressively worse as she drank more of her coffee and put down the mug half drunk. 'What's wrong with you?' Isis immediately questioned. 'Nothing' Kathryn lied 'I'm just not in a coffee mood'. 'Now I know you're lying! You not in a coffee mood. Come on I'm talking you to sickbay' she decided. 'But I'm due on the bridge' the captain argued, no matter how bad she felt she was not going to the doctor without a fight. 'Isis to Chakotay' Isis tapped on her com badge. 'Chakotay here Isis what's up?' he replied. 'The Captain is taking a morning off can you cover her?' she asked. 'Yes of course' Chakotay was surprised Kathryn hadn't mentioned anything about this when he saw her last night. 'Hey presto!' said Isis taking the captain by the arm 'You are no longer needed on the bridge you have a morning off'. 'Fine so' the captain bit back 'I'll go to sickbay if it gets you off my back'

'You are pregnant Captain' the doctor announced to a shocked captain. 'How she doesn't have sex?' Isis had blurted out her question without thinking. 'Well' the doctor replied to Isis 'She must have as that's how pregnancy occurs'. 'It could be an alien type thing' she shot back. 'Well there's only one person who knows for certain' he looked at the captain 'Did you have sex two months ago?' 'I don't  have to answer that' the captain replied 'Captain's right. And now I'm leaving' she stood up and went to leave for her quarters. 'Wait a minute' Isis yelled 'I need to know who the baby's father is and what your going to do about it!'. Unfortunately just then Tom Paris walked past to hear the baby part. 'Captain your pregnant?' he yelled in disbelief 'I gotta tell B'lanna' and with that he went running. 'Isis' the captain said in a low threatening voice 'As soon as I can stand up without feeling like I'm going to throw up I will kill you with my bare hands'. Kathryn then frowned at the doctor 'Now I am going to my quarters and I'm taking the rest of the day off. No one is to disturb me and I mean no one and for no reason. Is that understood?' the doctor nodded, looking terrified. Kathryn then walked off gracefully. 'All that and I still don't know who the father is!' Isis said to the doctor.

The news of the captain's pregnancy flew through the ship to everywhere but the bridge, no one wanted to be the one to tell Chakotay. In engineering they had a pool going on who the father was the main contender was Harry or Chakotay. In the mess hall their money was on the handsome delegate of a planet they had visited recently. In Astrometrics Seven would not allow such nonsense when there was work to be done but privately she thought that Chakotay was the father. It seemed that the whole ship had a theory on how she got pregnant. Harry thought that it was an immaculate conception, Tom was convinced that she and Chakotay had been secretly dating for years and B'lanna was betting that Kathryn and Chakotay had a one night stand. 

They all took the captain's order to keep away very seriously though all that is but Nixi she had never been particularly into following rules so this one was no different. That afternoon she went over there bearing ginger root, she had read it on the computer that it helped morning sickness. When she arrived the captain wouldn't let her in so she just opened  the door herself. She had know the code for years but never had the chance to use it. She knew nearly everyone's code they all let her watch them putting it in, well maybe not let but they hadn't told her not to watch apart form Tuvok of course. 'Kathryn where are you?' she called. 'How did you get in?' she asked she was lying on her bed looking kinda green. 'I guessed the code' she answered 'Here I brought you this. It's supposed to help with morning sickness' she handed her the ginger root. 'Thanks Nixi. So my news has even filtered down to you then?' she asked. 'The whole ship knows. Now they're onto making bets' she replied sitting down on the bed and pulling up her legs to her chest. 'Who do they think is the father?' she asked curiously. 'My Dad, Harry or that delegate form a couple months ago' she answered. 'HARRY!' Kathryn's eyes widened in shock 'Why do they think Harry?' 'Not a clue. I just a kid I'm not supposed to ask questions about this' she answered 'Do you want me to replicate you some tea or anything?' she changed the subject quickly. 'Tea would be lovely thank you.' Kathryn was grateful for some one to help her out. A few minutes later they were back sitting on the bed. 'Well aren't you going to ask who is the father?' Kathryn asked. 'Nope. I don't need to know if you don't want to tell me, it's none of my business' she replied. 'That's why I like you Nixi, you're a lot more honest then most of the adults on this ship.'

By the time Chakotay finished his shift and left Tuvok in charge he still hadn't heard of the pregnancy, he went around to Kathryn's quarters to find out how she was. He figured  she must be dying if she took a day off. He went into her quarters by using her code and found his daughter and his lover sound asleep in her bed, he pulled the quilt over the both of them and after pressing a kiss to both their foreheads, he went to find Isis to tell her where Nixi was.

When Chakotay entered the mess hall everyone stopped talking and stared into their plates. He was feeling very uncomfortable and guessed that the conversations must have been about him, he walked into the kitchen to talk to Isis. 'What the hell is everyone gossiping about?' he asked sitting down. 'You don't know?' she asked incredulously. 'No what is it?' he asked. 'Kathryn is pregnant and everyone is wondering who the father is' she said it so matter of factly that Chakotay nearly choked on the air he was breathing. 'WHAT!  how does everyone know?' he spluttered. Isis studied his response to it she had already decided that if he looked crushed it wasn't his child and shocked if it was. It was defiantly the latter she decided. 'Well I'm presuming she slept with a man and hey presto pregnant' she answered. 'How does everyone know?' he asked. 'My fault' she owned up 'I was discussing it with her and Tom overheard and he told B'lanna and then it just spread'. 'I have to talk to her' he said standing up. 'Congratulations Chakotay' Isis said as she hugged him, he hugged her back knowing without asking that she knew that he was the father.

As Chakotay walked down the corridor he realised why people had been acting so oddly all day. He finally reached Kathryn's quarters and went in. 'Kathryn' he called 'Are you awake?'. 'Yes' she called 'I'm in the bedroom'. She was sitting up in bed reading, Nixi was still sound asleep by her side. 'Hey' he said as he kissed her on the forehead 'I heard that I'm going to be a Dad'. 'Oh Chakotay I'm sorry I wanted to tell you myself.' She sounded so sad. 'It's ok' he answered. 'Do you think our baby will look like Nixi?' she asked, smiling as she watched Nixi sleeping. 'I don't know I want the baby to look exactly like you' he answered. They both smiled. 'The doctor wants to see me tomorrow morning for another scan' she told him 'Will you come?' 'Of course I will but we have to make an announcement to the crew apparently the rumours are flying' he told her. 'Yea Nixi told me earlier. We'll do it tonight just make one over the com system and stop all the betting pools'.

She said decisively 'It is so much more easily said then done' she moaned. 'I'll do it if you want' Chakotay offered. 'No no I should I'm the captain. Ok Computer open a commlink to the whole ship. Good evening Everyone. This is Captain Janeway speaking. I wish to make an announcement. I am confirming that I am two months pregnant and that Commander Chakotay is the father. If anyone has further questions please arrange a meeting with the Commander or myself and if I see ANYONE  and I mean anyone betting on anything to do with this baby they will be on cleaning duty for the rest of the journey home. That is all. Thank you for your attention. Janeway out'. 'That was good Kathryn and no one will actually come and talk to us about it' Chakotay hugged her. 'No one except the senior crew that is B'lanna should be talking to you within five minutes demanding why she wasn't informed of this earlier the same with Isis' she said laughing. 'Well we can face them together and maybe we should even get married' he said this with a dreamy look on his face. 'Get real Chakotay I might be pregnant but I am not marrying you!' she said hitting him with a pillow. 'Ahh' he said looking hurt 'I'll wear you down eventually though!'


End file.
